Close Encounters
by Lisztening
Summary: An experimental collection of sketches involving various characters, with a focus around but not on intimate encounters. Note that many pairings are included, so the character tags are relevant only for the most recent "chapter". Chapter two involves Ruko trying to get Luka to try something new and less new.
1. Blowing Smoke

**Blowing Smoke**

"Huh, thought you said you hated the smell." Dell uttered flatly as he lit half a dozen cigarettes he had clutched between his fingers. Probably out to set some stupid personal record or something like that, Neru thought.

"Not exactly as much as I hate that skank's singing." Neru grunted, sprawling on the couch opposite to where the smoker sat. "Seriously, out of all the renovations the cafe needed, that Ruko just had to forget to soundproof the fucking karaoke room."

"If you came here just to squawk," Dell puffed obnoxiously in Neru's direction, "then kindly go find somebody else to bitch to."

"Bah, everybody who isn't a Miku groupie either left or...ugh, 'got busy' if you get my drift." Neru rolled her eyes, memories of a certain coffee aficionado's shameless displays of affection with her partner far too fresh in her mind for her tastes.

"Then leave."

"And let you have the distinction of being the only sane person not driven out by that banshee?" Neru grinned cockily, closing the distance between the two. "Dream on."

"So, you gonna stay here and do nothing?" Dell chuckled raspingly. "I thought you were less pathetic than that."

"Hah, like you were going to do much," Neru sneered. "Last time I checked, you were just going to sit there and smoke until Miku gets shitfaced enough to become comatose or something. What an ingenious plan."

"You're just dying to piss me off with that bitching, aren't you?" Dell said, taking another drag on his cigarettes. "If you have this much energy, go make some noise for Miku instead. At least you'll get something out of that."

"...Good idea actually." Neru smirked coquettishly as she climbed onto Dell, snaking an arm around his neck. "And you're going to help me make some of that noise."

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I've been in a writing limbo for a while, so sorry about that guys. OTL I find myself lacking time for any prolonged writing as I advance through post-secondary so it took me a while to find a good compromise to writing. Anyways, this specific sketch came from a prompt made by a special someone. It involved Neru and Dell grudging sitting through one of Miku's karaoke sessions and them eventually deciding to troll her, in the original plan anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it was kind of short and if you feel like leaving a review, that would be cool.


	2. An Acquired Taste

**An Acquired Taste**

"I can't believe you...!" Luka cringed perturbingly as she eyed the bean clumps on her kitchen counter dubiously. "You went and spent several hundred dollars on...on ferret dung?"

"It's not exactly 'ferret dung' Luka." Ruko stated, absolutely deadpan. "Kopi luwak happens to be one of the most valuable and in-demand variety of coffee..."

"Shat by some bloody rodent."

"...in the world right now, and for a good reason." Ruko finished, a slight tinge of impatience colouring her tone. "Honestly, you've just got to try this-"

"Ngh," Luka swatted away the cup as the other woman thrust it in her face insistently. "I'll pass that offer, thank you." Ruko shrugged, sipping her noxious brew nonchalantly as Luka cleared her throat. "I will not have you waste our money on such...such garbage. Return this thing. Return it _right now_."

"It's final sale, I'm afraid." Ruko affected an apologetic tone. "Besides, how would you know that it isn't worth its price if you haven't even tasted it yet?"

"I don't care, I'm not putting that in my mouth."

"...You know, I feel like we had a conversation like this before, Luka." Ruko chuckled to herself before taking a large swig of her drink. Before Luka could inquire further, she found herself sandwiched between Ruko and the wall.

"What...mff!" Luka was quickly silenced when Ruko thrust her tongue into her mouth without warning and unloaded a great mouthful of piping hot liquid. She tried to push back futily but Ruko just shifted that much more weight upon her, determined to watch her swallow.

It was only a matter of time that somebody's patience would wear out. Surely enough, it was Ruko who gave first, but not in the way Luka would like. Moving as abruptly as she did before, Ruko crammed her knee straight in between Luka's thighs, grinding through her panties crudely. Luka gasped, gulping down the fluid reflexively as she buckled under the pressure, sinking onto Ruko's thigh as the coffee aficionado pushed further. The coffee quickly became a mere afterthought when Luka felt an all-too-familiar protrusion pressing on her thigh.

"My apologies," Ruko chuckled abruptly, "almost forgot you always liked it with cream..." She winked as she undid her belt and zipper adeptly. "I suppose it's not too late for that?"

Luka didn't know what was worse, that Ruko spent several hundred dollars on animal waste or on foreplay material.

**A/N: **To be honest, I had all but the last two lines finished for this for a while now, but I just had to get distracted by other cool, incomplete ideas I suppose. XD This idea literally came to me while I was reading about disgusting foods and expensive coffees and I just connected it all that with Ruko's love for coffee and everything just clicked. This one was a fun one, but it might have skirted the boundary between T and M. Ah well, you see more risque innuendo in PG13 movies these days. XP Anyways, I hope this installation is at least a fraction as fun to read as it is to write and it would be cool if you guys felt like dropping off a review or something!


End file.
